criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Crowe
Steven Crowe was a suspect during the investigation of the death of Simon Armstrong in The Summoning (Case #26). Profile Steven is a 21 year old caucasian man with short parted jet black hair which parts over his eyes and crosses over his face. Steven is a high schooler, clearly held back several years. He has light brown eyes and a goatee beard with a seperate part under his mouth. On his neck, Steven has a red zig-zagged scar going into his chest. Around the right side of his chest, he has a pentacle tattoo. Being a goth, everything about him is black which is reflected by his clothes. He wears a jet black full length coat with white underneath. Steven weighs 130 pounds and his blood type is A-. He also takes medication of some sort. Role in Case(s) Steven is a gothic high schooler whose friends were Ophelia Lincoln, Elvira Milton, and the victim, Simon Armstrong. He was called in after the team had found blood on his ancient cup in the murder scene (Crypt). When the team told Steven that they had mainly called him in to ask him about the murder of Simon, he insisted them to call him Langelus. He said that Simon's death was a tragedy and that his ritual was a waste since it had been done wrongly. After hearing this, the team got suspicious and when they asked Steven if he had killed Simon, he denied and claimed that he had worked very hard on that ritual and that he would never mess it up. Further, Steven told the team that Simon was his friend and that the victim had helped him to put the ritual together. As for the blood that was found in his ancient cup, Steven said that the ritual required to smell the fermented blood of the innocent in a cup blessed by the pagan gods of the night. Steven was later again called in by the team when they had found his blood inside a vial found at the crypt. Just as the the team was about to begin interrogating him, Steven told them that he had to go to home before sunrise since he was a vampire. When asked what his blood was doing inside a vial at the crypt, and if he intended to perform the ritual on himslf, Steven replied that the ritual was supposed to be performed on himself so that it could help him reclaim the knowledge of his former life, in which he was Langelus Appleton, lord of the undead. He said that his thousand years old life had been cut short, and ever since he was reborn in his present body, he had been trying to claim back his true identity, and that this ritual was his only chance. Steven then concluded that he had no idea why Simon would've wanted to go to the crypt and said that if he had been there, the ritual would've been performed correctly. In this gruesome case's Additional Investigation, Steven was seen entering the crypt many times by the police though no one was allowed to enter it since it was a crime scene. So the team went to the crypt to see if Steven had left anything from which they could prove that the goth had really went inside the murder scene. They searched and finally found ritual notes on a notepad with Steven's signature under it. Since the notes proved that Steven had broken inside the crypt, the team called him in and fined him. Case Appearances *The Summoning (Case #26) Gallery OG_SUS_26_602.jpg Case 26 steven crowe.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects